Is there a God?
by Anahbell
Summary: A sweet little Kurt/Ororo fic. Kurt's upset about the way he looks and a certain warm hearted woman is there to comfort him. NO LEMONS, just lots of cuteness and hugs. VERY FLUFFY.


**Just a nice little one-shot for you. Enjoy my dears..**

Kurt was staring at his reflection in the mirror, a look of disgust on his face. _Why do I look like this? What have I done to deserve it? I've been a child of god for as long as I can remember, yet he repays me by doing this._ Kurt shook his head and looked down at his image inducer which was laying idle on the surface before him. _I have to live behind this false image, pretending to be something I'm not. _

Letting out a small sigh he looked back up, moving a tridactyl like hand to his face. "Did I do somezing vong to deserve zis?" He asked aloud, without meaning to. Ororo was walking outside his door in the hallway when he said that. Her head turned to one side and she stopped walking. It wasn't her thing to eavesdrop, but Kurt might be in trouble or something. She stepped over to his door silently and put her ear close to it. Ororo's white alabaster hair fell to her cheeks as she listened.

Kurt's amber eyes flashed down to that godforsaken illusion maker in front of him again. He picked it up and held it in his velvety palm. It had saved him many times, from the wandering eyes of those who wouldn't understand. But, at the same time it caused him so much grief and agony. "You've done more harm zan good.." The professor had given him that, told specifically the reason for it as well. It was initially a good thing, a good thing meant to do bad things for all the right reasons. Meant to keep a fragile soul hidden from the world he walked. Hiding in plain sight he did, until you touched him.. Got too close. You'd be sorry.

"..And now.. I'm FED UP!" He yelled, gripping the image inducer tightly, nearly smashing it's fragile surface in the process. He stood up, reared his fist back and threw it at the reflection in the mirror. In that split second, the moment the metal hit the glass.. A loud 'CLASH' could be heard in his room. The silvery splinters flew out at him in reaction. He didn't have much time to get out of the way, he held his arms up in retaliation, blocking most of the shrapnel. A few diamond like pieces still clung to his fur though.

Ororo hadn't a clue what was going on, first yelling.. Then "KURT!" She opened the door quickly and took in the sight before her. Kurt was lowering his arms now and he looked up at her with a hurt/guilty look on his face. Ororo took a glance over at the shattered mirror and floor where all the pieces of the mirror lay. She brought a dainty hand to her mouth, looking back up at Kurt. Confusion struck her now, _why did he do this? More importantly, what with? What was he saying?_ She stepped over carefully near him, "Kurt.." She said gently.

His face immediately went to a look of depression and hurt. He Bamfed out of the glassy floor to his bed and just curled up in a ball ontop of the sheets. Ororo blinked and glanced over to where she saw him land in another dissipating cloud of smoke. A small, crooked smile painted her face and she stepped over to his bed, sitting down on the edge. Kurt's tail curled up around him out of a feeling of insecurity. She noticed this and moved her dainty hand over to rub his back in circles.

"Kurt, tell me.. Why did do this?" She asked in that ever present motherly tone of hers.

Kurt stayed silent, he just shuddered a little. Little did Ororo know, a warm tear escaped his eye and slid down his cheek.

"Please." She said, almost in a pleading manner. Kurt's heart was soft, as always, so this made him clench up a bit.

"I.." He squeezed out. Ororo kept rubbing along his back gently, trying to soothe him.

"Tell me, child. It's alright." She glanced down, giving him an earnest smile.

Kurt sniffled a little, "Ororo, can I a-ask you somzing?" He squeaked out a little.

She nodded, "Of course, whats wrong?"

"I-is zere a god?" That took her by surprise, there were multiple answers to this question and it all depended on your religion.

"I don't know, really. I think there is, somewhere.. Why?" She crossed her legs, still sitting next to him on his bed.

Kurt shuffled a little, but kept himself curled into that ball, "I vanted to know vhy he did zis to me.." He trailed off.

"..Did what do you, child?" She looked over, curious now.

"Made me look like zis.. Like a demon." His voice cracked at the word 'demon'. That was a sore spot for him.. Whenever someone called him that, it would hit a nerve.

"Kurt.. Y-" She was cut off by Kurt.

"Ja, I do.. Don't say I don't.. I know good and vell vhat I look like." He said with an almost dark tone.

"You don't. You look like Kurt Wagner. The jokester, funny, smart boy I know you are." She said warmly, "That's who you are.. Your heart is too pure and kind to be that of a demon, child." She kept rubbing his back with one hand.

Kurt bit his lip, "But.. Vhat did I do to deserve zis? Did I do somezing vong?" Another tear drew down his cheek, making the short fur on his face darker looking.

"You did nothing wrong, Kurt.. It's just.." Ororo was at a loss for words for a moment, "He.. Has his own ways of making us unique. You're very unique, child.. It's not a bad thing. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"Zen vhy did ze professor make zat image inducer." Ororo guessed that's what he used to break the mirror with seeing that he was unharmed and there were some metal bits on the ground with the glass.

"To keep unknowing eyes from thinking the wrong thing. Most people wouldn't understand that you're a good person."

Kurt smiled just a hair, he _was_ a good person inside.. Just didn't look the part. "Can I ask you anozzer qvestion?"

Ororo nodded, "Sure." She smiled a little more now that his shuddered stopped. He did that when he started crying, which Ororo didn't say anything but she knew it well.

"C-can I have a hug?" Kurt's voice cracked again. This made Ororo's heart hurt, to hear someone of his liveliness so torn up like this.

"Of course, child. C'mere." She pulled her hand back and opened her arms. Kurt looked over his shoulder and sat up, scooting over on his knees, wrapping his arms around her. Ororo had turned closer to face him and wrapped her arms around him, her hand automatically started rubbing against his back again in a soothing manner.

Now that Kurt was being hugged he started to cry a little bit again. Ororo kept rubbing in circles on his back, "There there, child.. It's alright.. Let it out.." Kurt did just that and clenched his teeth, racking a few sobs out.

"Everything is going to be alright. We all love you, so much. Life here wouldn't be fun without you around, Kurt."

Kurt's door was still open and Logan had walked by nonchalantly, absentmindedly glancing over he saw the broken glass so he walked in. Ororo was facing the door, and Kurt wasn't so he didn't see Logan walk in. Ororo looked up, still hugging him and nodded to Logan.. Signaling him that it was alright. Logan nodded, but glanced at the glass once before turning and leaving.

After a little while Kurt stopped crying and he wiped his tears away, the two parted from the hug and she smiled at him. "See, it's alright."

Kurt nodded slowly and tried to manage a smile, his fangs showing a little. Ororo smiled in unison, "See?" This made Kurt smile more. The two laughed a little.

"C'mon lets go eat something, I'll get someone in here to clean this glass up. Alright?" She wouldn't mention that she just telepathically told the professor about this, and about his broken image inducer.

Kurt smiled lightly, "Alvight." And the two stood up and made their way to the kitchen.

"Also, Kurt.. Did you know.. Your fur is very soft." Ororo smiled at Kurt, who smiled back and ran a hand through his dark hair on his head.

"It takes hard vork to look zis good you know." He joked, Ororo laughed warm-heartedly with Kurt.

"That's the joker, we all know and love."

_Fin_

**Hope you enjoyed this little Kurt/Ororo moment. :3 Very sweet, touching moment between the two. Please R&R, fave if ya want.. Tell me what ya think, too. :D**

**Ana.**


End file.
